My Little Girl
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: Jasmine has had a rough life this past year. She runs away from it and ends up in the sewers. This could be interesting. Bonds will be made, friendship will be judged, and the ultimate truth will be revealed. Set after the 2007 movie TMNT.
1. Jasmine

_okay, first of all, gotta thank Ice Cream Popstar for giving me this idea and also, Ninja Turtles are not mine, so I gonna get that out right now and I hope you like it! all I gotta say for now... enjoy and please r&r! _

_

* * *

"_Dani! Dani, come back!" but the girl ignored the cries for her to return as she ran through the dark cold alleyways.

The two men heaved, taking a breath as one grabbed the other's shoulder. "This kid is fast!" he breathed. "If I ever do catch her, I'm not wasting my time. She's dead!" he managed, taking another deep breath and running down the alley. He ran over a man hole, as did the other man, never really thinking that she could have lost them there.

Danielle looked down the long tunnel, looking down at the sewage running by her feet. She grabbed a hair tie, pulling her auburn hair up in a pony tail. Her green eyes scanned the tunnels for any movement as she tugged at her shirt nervously. No other eleven year old she knew had ever had the guts to venture into these sewers, as far as she knew. As she walked down, she came upon a door. As she pressed her ear against it, she actually heard voices. An old voice, and 4 younger sounding, not her age of course, but maybe late twenties.

As she pressed against the door, trying to hear better, the door fell in.

"Hey!" came a rough voice and she looked up to a life sized... turtle! She rubbed her eyes. Yup, this was a life sized turtle, holding two sai, glaring at her behind a red mask.

"Raph, come on, ease up!" came a calmer voice, and she looked over to another turtle, wearing a blue mask, trying to lower the red masked one's arms.

"She's an intruder, Leo!" the red masked one, who seemed to be named Raph, yelled at the other.

"And she's like nine! I doubt the foot is recruiting nine year olds, even if they are still out there." Leo said, and finally Raph lowered his guard. She quivered, wishing the two men had caught her instead.

"Actually, eleven. I'm eleven." her voice shook uncontrollably and she cleared it, trying not to be so frightened. But how could she not. She didn't feel safe anywhere after the day... correction, week she had had.

"Don't be afraid little dudette! He's just a little... testy." came an orange masked turtle around the other two. "Like, what's your name?" he asked, turning his attention back to her.

"Oh, it's..." she couldn't say her real name, Danielle. What if they knew about the other guys or were working for Gerald. Oh, the thought made her cringe.

"Well?" asked a purple masked turtle, popping up randomly.

"Boys, boys. Back up and give the young one room." came an old call and they all parted so she could see a rat sitting in a recliner.

"It's..." and suddenly, she knew it. The name she had always wanted ever since she had been given the hideous name, she thought, Danielle. "Jasmine." she muttered.

"And how is it that you came to be in the sewers, Jasmine?" asked Splinter, almost seeming to have an edge to his voice when he said her name.

"I always wondered what was in these holes in the ground. Well, now I know." she said, motioning around her to them.

"And I suppose you would like to know how we got here as well..." splinter said, beginning the story the turtles knew oh so well, with Mikey putting in his input as he always did.

"And with an old Renaissance art book I found in a storm drain. I gave them all names..." he looked to the turtles.

"Oh, um... I'm Leonardo." said the one with the blue mask.

"I'm Michelangelo." said the orange masked one.

"Donatello." the purple masked one said simply.

"And Raphael." said the one in the red mask. "Sorry bout earlier kid." he said afterward.

"Like I said, he's a bit testy." Michelangelo joked.

"So, Jasmine, where do you live?" asked Donatello asked.

"Oh, um... I'm sort of on the streets." she muttered.

"You're not an orphan, are ya?" Leo gasped. She only nodded, looking down.

"What happened?" asked Mikey.

"Mikey! Really?" Donnie said, elbowing him.

"What?" he asked. "I wanna know."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Mikey." Donnie said.

"If you haven't noticed, I don't have any fur or meow randomly." said Mikey.

"Yes, but he still lands on his feet like a cat." said Raph, snickering.

"Yeah, and you hiss like a cat!" Mikey shot the joke back laughing. _good _she thought. _they're on a different subject now _

"Kids." muttered the rat, and the turtles all looked up at their master. '

"Mmm, well I don't know about you guys but I could really go for a slice of-"

"Pizza?" came a call behind them, and the aroma of pizza filtered through the room as a woman with red hair walked in.

"April!" they all chimed, running and hugging her.

"Well, I see I'm not the first human down here." Jasmine muttered smiling at the turtles.

"Yeah, well, you see the story is simple. Raph liked her, followed her, jumped her in a subway and brought her here."

"That is not what happened!" Raph argued against Mikey.

"Actually, Mikey, if I remember correctly, which I should, Raph saved me after I was jumped by the foot." April clarified.

_there's that clan again! Oh, she despised it. But what could she do, tell them she knew they were still operating, that she knew who was operating it. No, she decided. It was too risky with the lies she had already told them. Her name was no longer Danielle Ravens. And Gerald Ravens was not her father.

* * *

_

Alright, I'd like some feedback on this and let me know if any of them got out of character... also, sorry if she doesn't sound like an eleven year old... just think of it this way... she has to be mature for her age from what she's witnessed.

random fan: But what has she witnessed!

Oh, you'll see, random fan! You'll see... mwahahahahahahaha!

Also, like to thank IceCreamPopStar for giving me this idea... if you haven't read her story Ninja Daddy's, it's a must read... and she kinda gave me the idea... so thank you!


	2. Jasmine is not Jasmine

_alright, this is getting interesting... anyways... Jasmine (or Danielle) is safe with the turtles... doesn't seem like anything can go wrong, right? WRONG! lol_

_

* * *

_Three months passed, and Jasmine got along just fine. Sometimes, she went to April's house where she would play Wii with Casey. Sometimes, she went over there to watch little Anthony while April was away at Work and Casey just happened to be gone at the same time. But she didn't mind. In fact, she enjoyed it. Anthony, being 2 years old, reminded her so much of her little brother. In fact, she called him Jeremy one time by accident. She was just happy no one had been around to hear her mis name. Or so she thought at least.

It was October 28th. Raph walked in, removing his trench coat and hat.

"Where you been?" asked Donnie.

"Lookin for a Halloween costume." Raph smirked.

"Oh, hardy har har. I'm serious, Raph!" Donnie said, looking impatient. Leo came around the corner with Mikey at about that moment.

"Where you been?" Leo asked.

"Oh really? I can't just take a walk to think things over! Huh!" Raph said, storming away.

"Geez, what got his shell all in a twist?" asked Mikey, looking over at his brothers.

"Raph, come on. Where were you?" Mikey pried later that night.

"Mikey, it doesn't really matter." he said, almost wondering why he even was keeping it a secret. Oh yeah, because he thought they would find it weird that he had followed the little girl, who had turned twelve last month. But really, it wasn't all that odd. He was just looking out for her, in his eyes at least.

"Come on, Raph. Please?" Mikey asked, making his eyes big and stretching out the word please.

"Oh, alright. I was... I was at April's."

"Oh, well then why didn't you just say so?" Mikey said, not seeming so interested anymore.

"Well, Mikey. I saw something really weird-" he was cut off by the door opening.

"Hey Jazz!" They heard Donnie greet.

"Hi Donnie." they heard the twelve year old answer.

"So?" Mikey asked, interested now.

"It's nothing." Raph said, just as Jasmine walked around the door.

"So, how'd baby sitting go?" asked Mikey, obviously still interested in Raph's discovery, but keeping it a secret.

"It was good. Anthony is just a sweet heart!" she exclaimed, smiling. Raph just seemed to glare at her.

"Oh great, what'd I do this time?" she asked, staring back into his eyes. He let his eyebrows up, before creasing them again at her.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing." he said, shrugging it off but making it obvious it wasn't nothing.

"Come on, he's in a mood." Mikey said, pushing her away before turning back and glaring at his older brother.

"Shouldn't have said anything. Should not have said anything." he said, regretting trying to tell Mikey.

* * *

"Jasmine, come sit by me." Splinter asked of the little girl that night after the four turtles had gone off to bed.

"Yes Sensai." she said, walking over and sitting by the lit candles.

"I see you for who you really are. You're real name is not Jasmine and you are not an orphan." he said. A look of worry crossed her face. "But keep calm, child. I just wish to ask you why you do not trust us." he said.

"I thought you might be a secret organization working with the foot."

"Far from, child." he said, seeming to smile at her guess.

"Then, then how are you the way you are? I mean, surely the foot clan drugged you or something to make you this size."

"It's just as I said. In the sewers, there was this odd ooz that made us grow. Come to find out, it had been dropped down the sewer by accident by a company called TGRI." he said.

"I've heard of that." she said knowingly.

"mmm." he said, looking deep into her. "Tell me, child. Do you not trust us enough to reveal your real name and your real purpose." he asked her.

"Master, I... I am not so sure. But, I will tell you." she said, looking around nervously.

"She's got a little brother named Jeremy, I'll tell you that." came a dark voice and Raph emerged from the corner.

"Raphael!" she said bewildered, standing up to face him.

"Hey, you got some explaining to do!" he shot back at her.

"Raphael! Jasmine! Please calm yourselves." Splinter said, raising his voice.

"But Sensai, she's been lying to us this whole time! What's to stop her from lying again!" he said, glaring back at her on that last sentence.

"Whether I lie or not, I have the best intentions in mind. I would never lie so far as to get you killed." she said.

"But..." Splinter interjected before Raph could speak... "maybe we would be killed by your silence. By your not telling us about something from your life that could follow you down here and hurt all of us." he said, making her look thoughtful.

"There is one thing..." she said, thinking.

"Wow, time out man! Jazzy's got beans to spill!" They all looked up to find Mikey, Leo, and Donnie all looking sleepy eyed but obviously awake now from Jasmine and Raph arguing before.

"Oh great." she and Raph muttered at the same time. They look at each other with astonishment.

"Well?" Mikey asked.

"Well..." she said thinking. "I'll start from the beginning. Where my life turned crap!" she said letting a small smile come across her face.

"so go on. Tell us when your life turned crap." Raph said, becoming impatient.

"Okay, my father's name is Gerald Ravens. About 4 months ago, my mom found out where he had been going for his "job". Oh sure, he had cool stuff that he just randomly brought home everyday. But no money ever showed up in his pocket. Sometimes meals weren't even available. No money yet expensive crap! So, my mother, Hilary Ravens followed him one day when he left for "work". she followed him to an organization in some abandoned warehouse. She hid and saw him put on some type of black mask, some teenagers were smoking, some of them looking around my age really freaked her out. During this time, I was at home with my two year old brother Jeremy. My mother never made it home..."

"If she never made it home, then how you know what she saw?" Raph asked, obviously just wondering, but sounding accusingly.

"Raph..." Leo muttered.

"Hey, just to make sure she's sticking to the truth this time."

"It's okay, Leo. But I'm guessing on what she saw from what I saw a week after she went missing. Dad seemed fine with it, which really bothered me. So, a week passed since my mother's death, and Jeremy was my complete and total responsibility. I loved him to death, but in all reality death took him. One night, I lay asleep in my bed when suddenly I heard the baby cry. Knowing my mother wasn't around anymore to get him, I instinctly got out of bed to tend to him. But as I walked in the room, I saw four guys in black with red head bands around their foreheads with some kind of symbol on them. One of them reached out a hand and said, "Come with us, Dani, and you'll never have to worry again.""

"Wait, Dani?" Mikey asked looking at her.

"My name's not Jasmine. It's just a name I always wanted. My real name is Danielle. stupid name, huh!" she said, glaring.

"I like it. It fits you." Donnie chimed in.

"Anyways, I looked behind towards the crib where I saw blood seeping out. All my instincts told me not to trust him, but in all reality I recognized the voice clearly. It was the man I had always trusted up to this point. So, I knew my father had slaughtered my mother, slaughtered my baby brother, but clearly thought I could be of use considering my age and how young I was to be in his little "group". I looked at the crib, back at him, glared and said, "Yeah, tell that to my baby brother!". He seemed to glare at me from behind the mask, but he had forgotten he made me take a gymnastics class in school and a taekwando extra curricular's class." she smiled looking at the turtles.

"Dani got skills?" Mikey asked, looking at her expectanctly.

"Let's just say I did a turn, kicked his feet out from under him so the other three guys tripped on him in a struggle to get me. I ran from the house, jumping down off the porch and running to the bushes. I stay there, watching the doors, windows, anywhere. Suddenly, I saw them emerge, but they were scared, running for the van that was parked out front. I heard my father say, "Come on, we gotta hurry that little bitch probably already called the cops from the neighbor's house!" I was taken aback from my father's fear so once they were gone, I let a giggle out. But, I wasn't happy yet. I ran back to the house, back to the crib to see if he could be saved. But Jeremy was too far gone. I don't know what they did to him, but it didn't make me the least bit happy. I did what any child would do at that point. I dialed 911. When they answered I said, "Hello, my name is Danielle Ravens. I have just witnessed my father kill my baby brother and run off with three other guys dressed in black. My address is 457 Park avenue." "we're sending help right away!" came the reply, and I fell against the wall with relief, trying to piece everything together."

"Geez. Father killed your brother, no wonder you're so in love with April's little Anthony." Leo said. He then looked at Raph, who had his head down and his hand over his face. His shoulder's were moving up and down violently, and Leo knew what he was doing. But he didn't mention it, knowing Raph had never been seen crying before, and he wasn't going to be seen now.

"Yeah, I miss Jeremy horribly. I mean, Anthony's even the same age! Casey's pretty awesome too! He's like, like the big brother I never had." she said, letting a giggle out.

"anyways..." Mikey pried.

"anyways, the police arrived running up the stairs. I hadn't realized I had began to cry, but I had. three police officer's ran to the crib, both of them shrinking away once they realized what they saw. One came to me, bending down and picking me up, carrying me down the stairs. I just cried into his shirt, and he kept telling me, "Sh sh, it's going to be alright. Calm down, you're safe now, everything's going to be alright." he set me down in an emergency vehicle. It wasn't a police car, but it wasn't an ambulence either. It was like... like a van for police men to ride in and pile out of the back." she said, trying to explain it. "Anyways, I fell asleep and woke up in a police station, lying on one of those beds in a stall where they hold prisoner's before trial. I thought maybe I was a suspect which scared me. I had no alibi, other than the fact that I had no blood on my hands from my baby brother. As I sat up in the bed, I saw a police man with his head bent sitting in a chair right in front of the cell. He heard my move, and lifted his head to smile at me. It was the same police officer who had carried me out of the house. "Nice to see you're finally awake." he said, giving me an encouraging smile. He must have saw my worried look, because then he opened the cell. "No, honey. You're not a suspect." he told me, letting me out and having me follow him to a couch in a some what of a waiting room. "So, can you tell me what happened?" he asked, still smiling, but obviously working. "Well, I was asleep in my bed. I heard the baby cry so I instantly got up to go check for him..." basically, i told him the story I just told you. Up to the point where he carried me to the car. I also told him my suspicions, and he agreed with me, or at least seemed to agree with me especially after I told him about my father's low income and never having a pay check or money in his pocket. "Now, last question, maybe..." he trailed off smiling at me. "Do you have any other family?" he asked, looking at me concerned. "Not that i know of. I thought my mom had a sister in Queens, but I don't wanna live there." I had said. All I knew was that Queens was a rough neighborhood, and that was good enough for me." she informed the turtles after they gave her a weird look. She looked at raph, who had a hand over his face, still. She ignored it, though continuing her story.

"anyways, the cop took me to an orphanage, where I was completely not safe at all!" she said, obviously getting mad at the memories. "I hadn't been there for even a day when some black masked menace broke in at night and kidnapped me! I was in a bag, I felt being thrown into a van, and then suddenly, the mask was pulled off!" she shivered at a memory.

"Dani, what did you see?" Leo asked, obviously concerned at the look of fear she had on her face.

"Dani!" Raph said, coming out of his crying mode, and walking over to her and putting his hands on her face to make her look at him. She looked up at him, and finally her trance was broken and she began to explain.

"I saw a man, dressed in some type of robe, some tripped out mustache, and he was bald. But next to him, standing rather tall, was a man with spikes sticking out from everywhere. He had like saw type spikes. He frightened me, and his voice was intimidating. I just sat there, scared to death looking at him. I think he could smell fear." she decided, nodding.

"Shredder." Raph muttered, looking back at the guys. They all nodded, and Leo could see his eyes were a little puffy from him crying earlier.

"Who?" Dani asked.

"But we defeated him!" Donnie exclaimed.

"We saw him fall in the boards!" Mikey added.

"Yeah, but we don't really know if the police did." Leo chimed.

"What you talkin bout, Leo!" Mikey said, "Shredder was out of the game! Done for! Turtle food!"

"Mikey, there were no reports on the news or in the newspapers afterwards stating the police had caught some wacked out psycho wearing hand saws on his shoulders and a hand saw for a helmet." Leo said, looking back at Dani. "Continue." he nodded.

"Well, he told me I had a choice to make. He said I could try out for the foot and even if I didn't make it, live here with my father. Or, I had some type of other choice. Something about his men grabbing me, throwing me in another bag and throwing me off of Lady Liberty." she said, looking around at their faces. "Well, if I had a chance I was shooting for it, so I accepted living with my father and trying out for the foot clan. But I never went through with it. I met a woman, her hair was black, and she wore no mask like the others. She wore only a cape. She smiled at me, so I felt a sense of peace and went to talk with her. "Know this." she said, seeming to warn me, making me lean in farther. "My father was a member of the foot also and offered me the same choice. If I could have, I would have dropped out years ago. But he had offered me the same choice." "Who was your father?" I asked her. "The man you spoke to before. The one wearing the odd mask." she said, nodding towards the intimidating man standing in the corner from before."

"Hey, sounds like the chick from when we fought the monsters." Leo said, looking at his brothers who nodded in agreement.

"So, I let it sink in to them so they would not think I would run. Then, when no one expected it, I took off in the middle of the night. Only four guards were up to guard the place, but I only saw two. I took two out and the other two took off after me. I ran down the alleys and everywhere. Finally, I dropped down a manhole, loosing them. As I walked down the sewer, I came to a wooden door. Upon hearing voices, I was naturally curious. I just didn't expect the door to fall in and reveal me."

"Why did you lie to us?" Leo asked, looking at her with soft eyes.

"Because, I was scared. I thought that if you were working for the foot then you would take me back to him and he would kill me." she said.

"You're lucky you thought of that plan when you did." Raph said, looking around at the turtles. "You have no idea how dangerous that dude really is!" he said, looking back at her and letting a soft touch come to his eyes.

"So now I'm here, living with you guys, feeling better than I have felt in a long time." she said, smiling.

"And it will stay that way!" Raph said. "Dani, I aint gonna let anything happen to ya." he said, looking at her sincerely. And suddenly, Dani felt safe and secure with Raph standing there beside her and three other turtles + a rat who were her new family.

* * *

_Sorry it's so long. And hey, it's probably not professional for her to have her life story before anything weird happens, but hey! Calling Anthony Jeremy is pretty damn weird, and Raph is a good problem solver, and splinter does seem to sense things randomly... Anyways, hope you all liked it and sorry for revealing stuff before something intense happens but whatev... I'm making this up as I go! :P R&R please! _


	3. crossover

_chapter 3, coming up. Really nothing more to say other than thanks for reading and I hope I don't disappoint anyone... and it may turn into a cross over here in a few chapters... wink wink... well, if this isn't clue enough they both live in New York, right? we know that... but yeah, that's the clue... the only clue... mwahahahaha... who could I be crossing over with the infamous Ninja turtles? read and find out I guess :)

* * *

_Dani woke up the next morning, wondering if it had all been a dream on whether she had really shared her life the the turtles.

"Morning Dani." she looked over to the bed next to hers, finding Raph laying in it.

"Morning." she said, sitting up.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

She stretched, hearing her back pop.

"Fine." she said, breathing out.

"Where are the others?" she asked, once they were out of the room.

"Where else?" he said as they walked into the main room in the subway.

Mikey was on the phone ordering pizza while Leo was on the computer doing something or other. Leo sat meditating while Splinter looked to have fallen asleep in his chair.

"What time is it?" she asked, looking at Raph.

"About 12 at night. Why?" he asked.

"Good morning my ass." she said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"It's morning for us down in the sewers." he insisted, making it so he was right.

"yeah yeah yeah." she said, walking towards the hole with a ladder in it.

"Now hold on! Where do you think your going?" Raph asked as Leo came out of his trance.

"I'm a human. I gotta get out of the sewer sometime." she insisted, beginning to climb. Raph walked over huffing, ready to pull her off.

"Raph, don't." Leo said, not wanting to see the two fight... again. Raph ignored him, continuing to walk.

"Raph, don't you dare!" Dani started, but he pulled her off anyways and set her on the ground, standing in front of the ladder.

"And what's so great up there?" he asked.

"Fresh air for one? It gets crowded down here and I'm claustrophobic." she said.

"No you're not." he said, knowing for a fact and glaring at her.

"Whether I am or not, but still, some fresh air would do me some good. And I would like a chance to just think!" she insisted, glaring back at him.

"Good, you can go think in your room."

"I just got out of there." she said, sounding smart mouthed.

"Don't you take that tone with me!" He said, shaking a finger at her. "Now go to your room!"

"You're not the boss of me and I'm not going to my room!" she shouted back.

"You're not leaving the sewers, so where else you gonna go?" he asked her mockingly. She glared before kicking the wall behind her and jumping on his shoulders, grabbing the top of the ladder and jumping out the hole.

"Dani!" Raph shouted, climbing up the ladder after her. She ignored him, jumping out of the first man hole she found. It came up on a deserted street. Knowing Raph was probably right behind her, she looked for a place to hide. An alleyway was right across from where she stood but she decided that was too predictable. As she looked to her left, she found another alleyway with a fire escape up the side of the building.

"Dani!" she heard Raph calling in the sewers after her.

"That'll work." she said, running for the fire escape. As she reached half way up, she saw Raph come out of the sewers.

She got quieter, amazed at how much stealth she had as she reached the rooftop. She peered over to see Raph look up and see her.

"Dani! Dani, get down here right now!" he called.

"Make me!" she called back, glaring down. He started running for the fire escape and she started running across the roof top, jumping and landing on the other roof.

She looked back once she had jumped five roofs to see she had lost Raph.

"That's a first." she muttered, taking off running again just to make sure. She changed directions once and finally, ended up a block away from the clock tower which held NYPD.

"Been a while since I been here." she thought, taking to the sidewalk and walking inside.

"May I help you?" someone asked her. He had a trench coat on and red hair. His green eyes searched her.

"Um, this is gonna sound pretty stupid..."

"Try me." he said, laughing. "I've heard stupider." he insisted, motioning for her to continue.

"Oh, well... this is gonna still gonna sound stupid but I was looking for my aunt. I'm not even sure if she still works here or not or if she's even on her shift."

"Oh, well that doesn't sound stupid at all. what's your aunt's name?" he asked her politely.

"Elisa." she said.

"Oh, that's no mystery as to where she is." he said, smiling. "I'm Matt Bluestone. Call me Matt. Here, let me take you to her." he said, taking her hand and walking through the station.

He walked up to a closet door, opening it and motioning for her to follow. She looked around skeptically, but still followed him.

"Elisa!" he called, walking up the stairs.

"Up here Matt!" Dani heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Lees, got a little girl here askin for ya." he said.

"Danielle?" Elisa said once Dani came into view. "Is that you? God I looked everywhere for you! I wanted to bring you home once they gave me a call and told me you had no one left but me. Dani, where'd you go?" she asked, giving her niece a hug. This is what Dani had missed. Getting hugs.

"Dani?" Lisa said, tiliting her head up to look at the little twelve year old.

"Where have you been?" she asked again.

"Elisa, who's there?" came a strong sounding voice. Dani froze stiff, scared to move as she looked at the shadow standing behind her aunt.

* * *

**Canard: Omg, you did a cross over with... **

**Anna: Canard, you say one more word and I swear. **

**Canard: what, the audience already figured it out anyways! **

**Anna: Canard, I swear to god! Go get back in my other story. **

**Canard: Why, this one is awesome **

**Anna: not when your here!**

**Canard: fine, fine. But the audience already figured it out, so can I just say it? **

**Anna: No! What if they haven't? Then that just adds to the tension. You know what? go to your room! Go back to Dimensional limbo! I need to talk to my audience!**

**Anna: *to audience* anyways, please read and review and I'll deal with Canard later *glares at Canard's direction* anyways, if you got any ideas go ahead and review it and I'll get back to it soon :)**

**Canard: Pretty pretty please can I say it!**

**Anna: come on *grabs him and drags him out of the room***

**Canard: NOOOOOO!  
**


	4. Deep trouble

**Anna: alright, before Canard can say anything... **

**Nosedive: he can't really... **

**Wildwing: why? What'd she do?**

**Nosedive: she hit him over the head with the forget me stick. **

**Wildwing: ANNA! **

**Anna: what, he was asking for it! *to audience* anyways, I know many of you want a new chapter and are wondering who these strange characters are so... on with the story :)

* * *

**Dani found herself shrinking back into Matt as she stared at the doorway. The shadow was enough to frighten anyone. And then a blue creature with wings appeared. He had shoulder length black hair and a very human like face if not for the tiny horns along his hairlines.

"Aunt Elisa..." Dani trailed, finding herself frightened half to death.

"Elisa?" the thing asked, just as surprised to see yet another human in the clock tower.

"Dani, you better sit down. The rest will be coming in as well."

"there's more!" Dani was suddenly excited. She realized that they were just as different as the turtles.

"mmm, yes." the thing replied. "We are gargoyles..." soon others walked in behind him. "1000 years ago we were betrayed by humans whom we had sworn to protect. They protected us during the day while we watched over them at night. But then, they destroyed our kind. And we thought we were the only gargoyles left. But, turns out there are gargoyles in every part of the world." he said this as a female gargoyle flew down next to him.

"I am Goliath. This is my daughter, Angela." he introduced the one who had flown down next to him.

"And this is Broadway..." he pointed to a tealish green tubby one. "Brooklyn..." a crimson one with two long horns jutting from his forehead and shoulder length white hair. "Lexington..." he then pointed to the tiniest green yellow gargoyle. "and finally my mentor and oldest friend Hudson." a brown colored old one came to stand by him. He had a sword at his side and a bad looking eye. He had white hair as well as the crimson one but was obviously older by many years. Soon, barking was heard and Goliath stifled a laugh.

"and this is Bronx." he said as the gargoyle dog ran up to Dani. She recoiled at first, but then rubbed his head.

"and who are you?" Goliath asked suddenly, looking at curiously.

"I'm Dani." she said.

"My niece." Elisa explained further smiling.

"So, where have you been?" Elisa suddenly asked, walking over to Dani again.

"Um, in the sewers?" Dani said sheepishly.

"Wait, with the mutates?" Elisa asked. "Then you've seen your uncle?" she asked suddenly.

"What!" dani asked, confused. "I've been with mutates, but I don't know if it's the mutates you're thinking of..." Dani trailed off.

"Why?" Elisa asked, waiting for Dani to explain further. Dani looked cautiously around before simply saying, "You might wanna sit down for this..."

* * *

"What!" the man in black screamed with outrage.

"It's just as I said. I think it might be Danielle." the scrawnier one said.

"Why?"

"It looked just like her just, you know, older than the last time we saw her."

"Oh, Xanatos is not going to be happy if she finds the gargoyles."

* * *

"I wonder if Doctor Severius had anything to do with this TGRI business." Goliath asked, looking at Elisa.

"So, they are in the sewers as well. I guess not at the train station though." Elisa said.

"Actually, they are using an abandoned one as their home now. But yeah, I haven't seen any mutates, or my uncle..." Dani explained.

"Well... Raphael, did you say? He will be looking for you." Elisa said.

"Yeah, but let him look." she smirked. "I was surprised I even evaded him. I guess some of those moves he showed me came in handy. He's a master though." dani said.

"Alright Dani. You wanna come back to my place. I'm sure it smells nicer than the sewers."

"Yeah, and it would be nice not trying to find someplace that has showers..." Dani said, laughing at the smell from the sewers.

* * *

"Dammit Dani, where did you go?" Raph muttered to himself as he perched on a roof top looking across the city. He sensed something behind him and slapped behind him, turning around.

"Whoa! Whoa! It's just me." Leo said, coming to sit with Raph. Raph let a look of surprise cross his face, but quickly wiped it away.

"Hey Leo. What you doing here?" he muttered.

"Came to see if you found her yet."

"No. I guess I trained her too well." Raph said, not meeting his brother's eyes.

"You know, she's right. She can't stay in the sewers her whole life."

"Leo, you know after what happened she is only safe down there."

"Raph, we haven't heard from these guys since then. The foot have not been seen. Maybe her father was trying to reform them, and then, just like that, poof! His plan didn't work." Leo said, raising his eyebrows in an attempt to make Raph think about it.

"Leo, that's just it. They are laying low. Just waiting for a chance like this where she's vulnerable." raph said.

"raph, she's been vulnerable this whole time. Just not where they could find her." Leo muttered, rolling his eyes but still smiling.

"No, she's never been this vulnerable."

"You mean with you to protect her." Leo cocked an eyebrow at Raph again.

"Yes, exactly!" raph growled, getting irritated. He felt like he was getting lectured.

"Oh sure, like that always works! Remember Keno. Saved him, got captured! April. You got lucky the first time, let's see... what else is there. Oh yeah, whenever you get hot headed and walk out on us! Raph, you're not exactly making her unvulnerable, just, I don't know, keeping her nutural. Let her go and when she wants, she'll come back." Leo said.

"I'm not sure I understood a word of that..." Raph trailed off, looking at Leo who shook his head at him. "But, maybe you're right. I just need to let her cool off. She's got a short temper ya know."

"Yeah, like someone else I know." Leo said, standing up. "Let's go."

"You go ahead. I need to think, you know. I'll be back in a few."

"Alright. Don't worry about her though, Raph. Remember what you just said. You trained her. That means she'll probably be okay, or she'll get captured like you always do..." leo trailed off, winking as he walked away.

Raph smirked as he turned back to look at the city.

After a few more minutes, Raph stood up.

"na, he's probably right. She'll be back." he muttered as he turned to go back to the subway. Suddenly, the foot was there in front of him. Probably twenty if he counted right. A man stood in front of him.

"Where is the girl." he demanded.

"Oh great." Raph muttered before addressing him. "I don't know. You tell me!" Raph growled, standing in a ready position.

The man nodded as twenty more appeared behind Raph. Raph looked back and forth between the two groups. forty to one. he might be able to handle this, but he really wished Leo woulda stayed or he woulda gone back with Leo.

"I think you know where she is." the man said, and behind his mask, you could tell he was smiling slyly.

"If i did, she would probably be right here beside me." Raph growled, getting irritated with them asking about Dani. He knew it!

The man's sly smile turned into a glare.

he raised a hand, closing it. The foot ran out from behind him, and the other twenty on the other side attacked from their side as well. Raph fought most off of him before finally, he fell on his shell, being overcome by the others.

"Don't kill him. If he won't take us to her, we'll bring her to him... and us!" the man glared down at the turtle.

* * *

_alright, finally got somewhat of a plot going for this... sorry if Leo seems OOC but seriously, that's how I always picture him... the one you confide in or the one who's there to hear your problem and put his input of it... anyways, r&r and I'll be back soon... _


	5. Empire State Building

Dani stretched, rising from Elisa's couch.

"Have you slept?" she asked, looking over at Elisa.

"A little. Woke up around four and couldn't go back to sleep." Lisa explained, sipping her cup of coffee. The day went by slow. Finally, they turned on the tv around 7:30. The sun was just about half an hour from going down.

"This just in, a... a mutant thing has been strung up on the empire state building. We can't tell but we think it's some guy in a turtle outfit." said the news man. Dani wasn't really paying attention before she actually turned her head to the screen. There, tied up and hanging upside down from the top of the empire state building was Raph, trying to look away from the helicopter that was video taping him.

"Oh my god!" she said, jumping off the couch.

"Who is that?" Elisa asked.

"That's Raph." she said, pulling on her sneakers. "I'll be back!" she said, opening the door.

"Wait, we have a message coming in from the person that did this..." the person on the news said.

"Hello people of New York. I know what you're thinking... what is this thing strung up on the side of the empire state building? Well, if you really must know... it's something that Danielle must save. That's right, Danielle. Come out, come out wherever you are!" came the mocking voice.

Dani turned away from the door, glaring at the tv.

"Wait, Dani! They could be... we should wait for the gargoyles to wake up. We have to wait for them." Elisa said, reaching out for Dani.

"The sun's still up, Elisa! There might not be time!" she insisted, running out the door. Elisa reached for her but stopped. The only way she was going to be any help was to get down to the station and find out the situation with the empire state building.

* * *

"My sons, you must go and help your brother." Splinter said.

"but Splinter, it's not dark yet." said Donnie.

"I know, my son. But I cannot ignore Raphael being in danger up there. I think the best thing we can do is wait... wait for the cover of darkness and hope he does not fall by then."

"What kind of plan is that!" Leo said, that being the first time he had ever defied his father.

"Leonardo, please. We can't risk more than one being seen. If he is put in more danger than he already is, we shall reveal ourselves. However, if he remains safe until the cover of darkness, we'll move when it's dark." he explained.

Leo sighed out. "Yes Sensai. We'll post ourselves in the shadows of the empire state building." Leo said, giving up and turning for the door.

"good luck, my sons." Splinter said as the three turtles left.

* * *

Elisa walked into head quarters.

"Maza, what are you doing here?" asked Captain Chavez.

"I wanna know what the deal is on top of the Empire State Building." she demanded, leaning forward on her desk. Matt was already sitting in there, probably asking the same thing.

"You two are unbelievable." Chavez said, revealing that Matt had been in there for the same reason. "But alright. This.. thing... it's probably some guy in a costume though after everything I've seen in my day, I'll believe it's anything."

"I'll agree to that one." Matt muttered, glancing Elisa's way.

"Alright Maza, you want to be posted on this case, don't you?" Chavez said, leaning forward.

"Would I have it any other way?" Elisa asked, smirking.

"Well, then get out there." Chavez said, pointing and turning away in her chair.

"Wait, Captain." Elisa waited for her to turn around. "I want those cameras off the building."

"Why?" Chavez said then thought about it. "Understood. I'll call the reporters and choppers off immediately." she said, turning around to a radio. She radioed the police already down there as Maza turned around and left, Bluestone close behind her.

* * *

Dani slunk up the streets, her sneakers scraping the sidewalk. She looked up at the empire state building. Road blocks were set up all around the building. Three helicopters hovered, focusing in on Raphael.

"This is all my fault." she breathed, looking up at him helplessly. She looked around at the road block. The two police men who were watching the area she had focused on were talking to some woman about 'how being on the force was dangerous business' and what not. She walked behind them and soon, found herself inside the empire state building. The building had been cleared and she made her way to the top of the building. That alone took probably about ten minutes. She walked out onto the roof.

"Raph!" she called over the side of the building.

"Dani?" he yelled, tilting his head up to look at her.

"You alright?" she asked, trying to pull the rope up. He felt himself moving upward.

"I"m fine. Just a little..." he made a pukey face. "Dizzy. But I'll be alright." he yelled. The choppers moved away, suddenly, and Raph found he didn't have to avoid any cameras anymore.

"Someone must of called off the reporters." he shouted up to her.

"thank you Elisa." Dani quietly thanked as she pulled Raph up.

Raph felt the edge at his toes when suddenly, she screamed as her weight was gone from the rope, and he fell back over the edge.

"Dani!" he called up. "Dani, where are you!" he shouted. He heard a man chuckle evilly as he peered over the side at him. Shadows fell across his face as the sun set. Clouds settled in as it began to rain.

"What the hell did you do with her!" Raphael snapped, glaring back up at him.

"I'm taking her home!" Growled the masked man.

"She doesn't wanna go to your home!" Raph growled.

"She's eleven, she doesn't know what she wants." the man shot back.

"Gee, if you're so caring for her, then why didn't you remember her birthday? She's twelve, asshole!" Raph glared up at him as he glared back down. He held Dani in the other arm, hand over her mouth.

"I've had just about enough of you and your amphibias retorts!" he said, pulling out a knife. He went to cut the rope and almost had it cut through when Dani ripped out of Gerald's hold and grabbed the knife from him. Gerald turned to get her but she was gone from sight, with his knife.

"Danielle. Danielle dear?" he asked, and it was clear he was scared. "Now danielle, you stop this right now. I'm warning you." he said, walking around to the other side of the roof.

Dani, meanwhile, slid down the side of the empire state building with the knife. She stopped by Raph. He smiled at her.

"Never doubted ya for a minute." a said.

"Oh ya did so." she said, rolling her eyes as she cut the ropes, with her own knife, that bonded his hands together. He flipped, facing upright and grabbed out his sai, latching onto the side of the building. He grabbed her and set her onto his back piggy back style, climbing back up the building.

She glanced around, realising the sun had set, probably fifteen minutes ago.

"Raph, I have a feeling we'll have company in a few minutes..." she whispered, jumping back onto the side of the building.

"Gotcha!" came Gerald's voice. Dani jumped away from his clutches but also away from the building. She screamed as she fell.

"Dani!" Raph called, jumping after her. She was far away from the building so she couldn't latch on with the knife.

"Gotcha!" came a voice as she stopped falling. She looked up to see the red gargoyle, Brooklyn, had grabbed her. Raph saw this and frowned but, never the less, was greatful that Goliath had grabbed him. The other gargoyles had already settled on top of the building. Brooklyn was the first one up, setting Dani down. She turned around and hugged him.

"Thank you!" she said, kissing his cheek. He seemed phased but shook it off.

"Anytime." he said. Gerald came jutting out of the shadows, his work not finished yet with Dani. However, at about that time, goliath reached the top and Raph jumped from Goliath to Gerald, landing on top of him.

"By the way, it's not amphibias. It's reptilian." he said, pulling out his sai and pressing it to Gerald's neck to make sure he didn't move. Elisa moved from where she had been standing next to Broadway. Matt stood on the other side of him, just smirking. Elisa moved Raph and grabbed Gerald.

"You're under arrest Gerald." she said, putting the cuffs on. Before she could cuff him, shots were fired their way. Elisa was distracted long enough for Gerald to kick her in the stomach. She fell and Matt, along with Goliath, were right there to help her up. Gerald jumped off the building, smiling at them as he went. The all leaned over to see that he had jumped on one of Xanatos' steel clan robots.

"So long Dani! Looks like you win this round!" he called after her, waving as if they hadn't even fought this night.

"So, looks like Xanatos does have something to do with this." Goliath said, shooting a glance at Elisa who seemed to nod in agreement.

"Come on, let's go home." he decided after a moment of silence.

"Um, where exactly is home?" came Raph's uncertain voice.

"We're going to the clock tower." Dani said matter o factly as she jumped onto Brooklyn's back to be carried. She made sure she was out of the way of his wings before they took off. Elisa jumped into Goliath's arms while Matt was on Broadway's back. Raph looked at Hudson uncertainly.

"It's alright, Lad. If you'd rather walk..." Hudson said, spreading his wings as if he was going to fly.

"Oh, alright." Raph said, rolling his eyes and jumping on Hudson's back. Hudson smirked as he shook his head.

"You know, lad. You're going to have to explain your origin to us." Hudson said as they flew to the castle.

"Oh boy." Raph muttered, latching on tighter to the old gargoyle and hoping his brothers weren't too worried about him by this point.

* * *

_What can I say? Someone reviewed and inspired my to continue... that and I finally came up with an idea to bring the two worlds together... anyways, I hope you enjoy and... sorry if there are any grammar mistakes because I finished this around 11:30... was very exausted and just wanted to get it up to see what you guys thought about it. Sorry if you guys have never seen gargoyles and don't understand any references I may make to the gargoyles. Maybe I should put this up as a crossover but I don't want to ruin it for anyone who hasn't read pass chapter 3. I don't know, what do you guys think? _


End file.
